Wireless networks are found nearly everywhere. For instance, restaurants, stores, coffee shops, airports, office buildings, and the like, all may have a wireless network. Today, people are using mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers on a daily basis. These devices generally include wireless network connectivity and can detecting wireless access points. Although these mobile devices may be capable of connecting to the wireless networks found in various locations, detection of the wireless signal or unique identifier of the device by the access point does not provide any additional benefit to the user. For instance, the wireless access point does not provide any sort of enhancement to the user's experience.